Imaginary Friend?
by ShoheiTakano
Summary: Wolfram's imaginary friend turns into a realistic love and they end up teaching Yuri a lesson and something called jealousy...


Thanks to all thouse who liked my other stories. Well here's another one... Oh and lonelysis-2007 welcome back! I missed you! Waaahhh... Thank you for everyone's kindness!

- - - - - - - - - -

"_He's such a brat!"_

_It was always something they consider Wolfram as. Every time Wolfram was insulted, he felt himself becoming more unworthy of his fiancé. The pain and humiliation devoured him little by little, making him insecure. He knew why humans and some mazokus despised him so badly. He thought about it every single day, making him cry whenever he thought that Yuri hated him as well. He wanted to seclude himself from the entire world for he knew he was worth nothing to them._

He was walking down the stairs, holding a present. It was a his favorite book. He wanted to make Yuri understand that he cared and it was also to make him feel a little better about himself. He went to look for Yuri who was supposed to be studying with Gunter. He found the said room and knocked before entering; although he wasn't pleased at all at what he saw.

He almost broke down in front of them.

He looked shocked as he saw Yuri half naked with one of the princesses from another country. His grin had stopped and even his fingers stopped from removing the girl's gown. Yuri was really scared, while Wolfram was in pain. He wanted to scream and yet his pride was in the way; so he did the last thing he could think of.

He smirked and laughed, motioning the couple to go on with what they were doing.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your hot love-making session, Yuri and Lady Iris. I just wanted to look for a good book. Well I must be going now, see you later."

Wolfram said before dashing out of the room, dropping the book on the carpeted floor. He ran to his room, laughing loudly. He got into his chamber, slamming the door shut. He found the couch, under the window. He sat in the middle, shaking as his tears fell endlessly down his cheeks. He thought he was going insane. It felt as if he was being tortured. He couldn't pretend any longer. He wanted to kill himself and just give up on everything.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He couldn't move anymore, his tears were the only thing which seemed to fall. He was shattered and worn out. Suddenly the knocking stopped and the door opened. There was a boy who stood in the way. He had a gentle smile on his face and such sincere eyes.

He sauntered towards a motionless Wolfram, tilting the blonde's almost lifeless head up. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Wolfram's lips and as if he was freed from a paralyzing spell, Wolfram returned the kiss before he felt lighter. It was as if his pain was lifted by the kiss. He then blinked and turned beet red after seeing the boy.

"Why?"

"Hmm… What's wrong?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You wanted to be loved, right? You're in pain because of your fiancé, am I right?"

"How did you know? Who are you anyways?"

"Don't you remember? You created me back when you were very lonely." He said, smiling once more.

"No way, it can't be. Don't tell me? Are you really?"

"Yes Wolfie-chan, it is me."

"You came for me?" Wolfram stuttered embracing the boy tightly as if it was the last time they'd see each other.

"Did you miss me that much?"

"I can't believe it! I didn't think I'll see you again."

"I've always been here; I promised didn't I? I won't ever leave you again, Wolfie."

"Yu I missed you so badly!"

"I'm here to end all your sufferings, Highness."

Wolfram thought he'd never be able to do this again and yet he came back just when he needed him the most.

O.o

_A long time ago, Wolfram felt lonesome. His family didn't give him enough attention so he grew distant. He always stayed in the study room, reading books, the only thing which seemed to give him a reason not to give up._

_After reading for quite a while, he found a book which he really liked. In fact he loved it so much that he made an imaginary friend who was just like the main character in the story. He named him Yu. As he grew, he seemed to be very fond of his new found friend. He always thought they would be together but after years have passed, he seemed to feel different about his imaginary friend..._

_The thought of passionate kisses have turned into fantsies for him. He felt himself turn red whenever he and Yu took a bath together. Somehow he felt a weird feeling whenever they slept together. He realized that something wasn't right. Yu was only his imaginary friend, but he actually existed. He tried to hide what he felt and he succeeded until Yu started to fall for him too. He was unsure of what to do so he tried to forget about Yu, erasing him and everything about him, sending his love to oblivion. He ended up lonely once more, but he always thought of what would've been if only he really accepted the fact that he was in love with Yu. _

o.O

And now that Yu is back, he'll do his best to keep his feelings a secret like back then, so their friendship won't get ruined.

- - - - - - - - - -

Please tell me something, flames are accepted, hehe...

See you all soon...


End file.
